zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: New Century
Zoids: New Century, also known as Zoids: ZERO, or Zoids: New Century / Zero (ゾイド新世紀／ゼロ Zoido Shinseiki Surasshu Zero), is an anime series produced by Shogakukan, Inc and directed by Makoto Mizobuchi. First broadcast in 2001, it is the second television series in the Zoids franchise. The series was the first Zoids anime to be dubbed in English and released in the US. In other English-speaking countries, such as the UK and Australia, Zoids: Chaotic Century aired first, with New Century following later (in line with the original production order). The series has 26 episodes that run for an average of 25 minutes. A Blu-ray version of New Century was released in August 2014. The series was sold as either a stand alone box set of the series, or combine with a limited edition clear HMM Liger Zero. Series background Zoids: New Century is set in an era where Zoid battles are formal competitive games run by the Zoid Battle Commission, subject to a set of rules governed by judges during battle. Battles are primarily fought in rural environments, typically in open countryside regions far from urban centers, taking place in designated areas. Plot The plot of New Century follows the actions of Bit Cloud, as a member of the Blitz Team, and his Liger Zero. The series is highly episodic, with most episodes featuring a sanctioned battle between the Blitz Team and one of their numerous rivals. The most noteworthy adversary of the Blitz Team is the Backdraft Group and its members, whom organise illegal Zoid battles. Unsanctioned battles have no rules and the stakes are typically high, as the Backdraft typically take an opposing teams' Zoids should they win. As the Blitz Team seeks to win the Royal Cup, the series culminates with the Backdraft's attempt to usurp the Battle Commission for control of Zoid battles. Characters Main characters :For detailed information, see each character's respective pages on the table provided below Other characters :The following is a list of characters who as of yet do not have a page * Count: The supreme leader of the Backdraft. Little is known about him, aside from his role as the head of the Backdraft. English voice actor: Colin Murdock Deleted scenes In the Western release of New Century, several scenes were removed from the show entirely. These scenes contain what were considered inappropriate material for the Western audience, and include: *Episode 15: which featured Dr. Layon in a bar drinking alcohol. *Episode 18: a scene where Judge is lifting weights, and then shown in the shower (This is the episode where one of Harry Champ's robots falls in love with a judge. In the English version, the judge was female, but the Japanese version has it as a male. Interestingly, Zoids Legacy left this judge as a "judgeman" like all the others.). *Episode 22: Harry's (male) robots are shown rubbing each other with lotion at the beach while wearing female bathing suits. Links to Chaotic Century/Guardian Force While never explicitly stated, New Century is heavily implied to take place many years after the events of Chaotic Century. Though no characters or events are specifically referenced, zoids and other technologies that were considered new or rare in Chaotic Century appear as fairly common or more advanced in New Century, such as: *Death Saurer: The Death Saurer makes cameo appearances in episodes 8 and 21 as a news mascot and model, respectively. In addition, the Death Saurer is repeatedly referenced for comparison when describing firepower and defense. Prior to episode 34 of Chaotic Century, the existence of the Death Saurer was unknown to all but a select few main characters. *Lightning Saix: The Lightning Saix debuts in Guardian Force as an experimental military zoid and is the only one in existence. Though still a fairly rare zoid by the time of New Century, it's existence is common knowledge and the zoid is available for private ownership. *Geno Saurer: First created during Chaotic Century, the Geno Saurer is known to several characters during New Century. However, they are considered exceptionally rare, to the point where many believed they no longer existed. This is evident during their appearance in episode 25, where the characters familiar with them are further astonished that there are three of them. *Blade Liger: The Blade Liger is created during Chaotic Century by Zeke fusing and forming a cocoon around Van Flyheight's destroyed Shield Liger. Like the Lightning Saix and Geno Saurer, the existence and abilities of the Blade Liger are well known to the public of New Century. In addition, Leon Toros is shown in episodes 16 and 25 to utilize attacks and strategies first used by Van Flyheight. *Charged Particle Cannon: The charged particle cannon was first encountered by Helic and Guylos forces during Chaotic Century. Due to its recent invention, both forces were unprepared for its overwhelming firepower, resulting in many casualties. In New Century, the charged particle cannon is well understood by the populace of Zi and has effective countermeasures available. *Death Stinger: While the zoid itself does not make an appearance, the tail and charged particle cannon is shown to be in the possession of the Backdraft in episode 24. The Death Stinger first appears in episode 57 of Chaotic Century while it's intact body is discarded by Hiltz in episode 66. *Organoid: Invented by the Ancient Zoidians, organoids are first encountered by the populace of Zi during Chaotic Century, with four known organoids demonstrating their zoid enhancing abilities. By the time of New Century, attempts have been made to artificially replicate these abilities through the "Organoid System". Zoids installed with this system are referred to as the Ultimate X series, with two confirmed Ultimate X zoids and a single implied zoid making an appearance. *Ultrasaurus wreckage: The Ultrasaurus wreckage that appears in episode 26 of New Century is almost identical to the Ultrasaurus used by the Guardian Force at the end of Chaotic Century. Similarities include the Gravity Cannon, geographic location, and maintaining the same firing position adopted by the Ultrasaurus in episode 67 of Chaotic Century. In the anime series, zoids that have been powered down are shown to fossilize after a period of time. Considering the damage done to the Ultrasaurus at the end of Chaotic Century, it is likely that the Ultrasaurus was abandoned, leading to its fossilized "dead" condition. *In the March 2001 issue of Animedia magazine, it is mentioned that the Zoid Battles in New Century occur over a thousand years after the war between the Empire and the Republic. Trivia *The Magna Pacific DVD release of Zoids: New Century has a small "Easter egg"- by clicking on the small, white, left-hand trigger button at the menu screen, it is possible to view more Zoid and Pilot profiles than are normally available under the "Zoids Profiles" button. **Highlighting the episodic nature of the series, and the orientation toward the fight scenes, the Magna Pacific DVD prominently features a "Battle" button, allowing the viewer to skip directly to the main fight scene. *A Graphic Novel of New Century exists (the English version is published by Viz Media). The events of the anime and the novel differ substantially. Zoids Zoids that are introduced for the first time in New Century: * Berserk Fury * Demantis * Elephander * Hover Cargo * Liger Zero * Maccurtis * Raynos * Shadow Fox * Spinosapper * Warshark * Zabat Episode listing *1. "Commence Battle - Attack Liger Zero" *2. "New Partners vs. Naomi the Red Comet" *3. "The Prince Arrives - Harry Champ" *4. "Unsanctioned Battle - The Mysterious Backdraft Group" *5. "High Speed Battle - Transforming into Zero Jager" *6. "The Dark Giant - The Invincible Elephander" *7. "The Desert Gang - The Hovercargo's in Danger" *8. "Invasion of the Fierce Tigers - Transform to Zero Schneider" *9. "The Princess Arrives - Mary Champ" *10. "Desert Tusk - Assault of the Warsharks" *11. "The Sensational Three - Rematch with Jack Cisco" *12. "Zero is Stolen - The Fiery Battle" *13. "The Brave Wild Eagle - The Raynos Vs The Zabat" *14. "Frightday the 13th" *15. "Laon Returns - Anti-gravity Catastrophe" *16. "The Red Rival - Leon Toros Returns" *17. "Warriors on Vacation - The Storm Sworders" *18. "Love on the Battlefield - My Love the Judge" *19. "The Third Conversion - Zero Panzer's Debut" *20. "The Shadow Fox - Brad's Betrayal" *21. "Harry's Disaster - Dr. Laon Traps Toros" *22. "The Dragon Under the Sea - In Search of the Ultimate X" *23. "The Dragon Awakens - The Berserk Fury Enters the Fray" *24. "The Tournament of Heroes - The Royal Cup" *25. "Survival - The Mystery of the Ultimate X" *26. "The Miracle of Zero - The Wind, The Cloud, and Adventure" Theme songs ;Opening *"No Future" by Nanase Aikawa "No Future" is the opening theme to Zoids: New Century. It is performed by Aikawa Nanase, and was released on maxi-single January 2001 (with Dearest: my friend as the b-side). The original release of the single comes with an additional paper front piece showing the characters from Zoids: Zero, though the case itself has a picture of Aikawa Nanase. The full instrumental version (which was used as the US ending theme, as the dub did not use the original intro) is available only on the /Zero soundtrack, which was a limited release in 2001 and came packaged in a dual-CD sized case despite being a single disc. This may have been to make room for the Liger Zero gashapon-style keychain that was included as a bonus. ;Ending *"Sasuraibito" by DASEIN *"No Future (Instrumental)" by Nanase Aikawa (U.S. Ending) Naming New Century appears under many different names. The Japanese title is given as ゾイド新世紀／ゼロ or ゾイド新世紀スラッシュゼロ, literally "Zoids New Century/Zero" or "Zoids New Century Slash Zero" respectively. The English name likewise has different forms. On the Magna Pacific DVDs and the Viz Media Visual Novel, it is called "Zoids New Century". In Zoids Legacy, it is called "Zoids ZERO". On the Cartoon Network TV broadcasts and USA DVDs is it called "Zoids", with no additional titles. This wiki predominantly uses "Zoids: New Century", as it features in the majority of English-language releases, while remaining unambiguous. Category:Anime